


Tara Never Leaves Charming or Jax

by Tinytina



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Car Sex, Cock Slut, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinytina/pseuds/Tinytina
Summary: This is what would have happened if Tara never left might  have some of the show but not all of it. I don't own Sons of Anarchy but I do own my own characters I am currently re writing all of it I will be adding the rewrite soon





	1. Background

Birthdays- Jax (May 15, 1978), Opie (March 18, 1978), Tara (Sept 7, 1978), Wendy (Jan 7, 1979), Donna (Oct 10, 1979)  
Chapter 1 Background (I own Cat Case, Beth Knowles, Vince Lerner, Dominick Case, Tim Knowles, Shar Lerner)  
John Teller Jax’s father started the club with Piney Winston, Clay Morrow, Tim Knowles, Dominick Case, Vince Lerner, Otto Delaney, and Tig Trager. John moves to Belfast, to be with Maureen Ashby and be president of the new club Sambel. Jax was Ten years old when John left him and Gemma. Jax and Gemma were alone for a year and a half until Tig asked Gemma to be his old lady. Clay took John’s place at the head of the table with a written guarantee that Jax is President when he gets older. Clay thought he finally had a chance to be with Gemma. Gemma dated Tig an Clay sleeping with Clay was boring he wanted a lady in and out of the bedroom, sleeping with Tig was never boring Tig liked role play, fantasy, bdsm, threesomes Gem needed that in her life, John showed Gem that kind of sex life. Gem broke up with Clay telling him; Tig understood her in and out of the bedroom, Clay was hooking up with some crow eaters mainly Emily and Bonnie getting Emily pregnant again Clay marries her making Emily his old lady. Emily knows Clay is with her for the baby they already have twins Brice an Ima who are the same age as Jax, Opie, Donna, Tara, and Wendy they all grew up together. Brice wanted Tara and Donna; Ima and her friend Bambi wanting to be with Jax and Opie. Jax asked Tara to be his old lady in 9th grade, she said they had to talk first to meet him at her house. Jax gets there and sees Wendy; Jax asks Tara why Wendy was there she said that’s why I needed to talk to you Jax; Wendy and I are together Jax tells Tara I can do whatever you want babe Tara seductively kisses Wendy; Tara says can you handle both of us? Jax says yes watching as the girls start playing with each other when Tara starts biting Wendy’s nipples hearing Wendy tell Tara harder Jax can’t help but rub his cock, Tara keeps biting Wendy’s nipples as Tara sticks her fingers in Wendy’s pussy making her moan more they both look over seeing Jax naked rubbing his cock amazed by his cock, Wendy tells Jax your cock would look good in my mouth, Jax tells her I would love to put my cock in your beautiful mouth, Wendy starts licking and sucking his cock making him moan as Tara makes Wendy orgasm, Jax tells Wendy do you want me to cream in your mouth or on your body Wendy tells him all over her tits so Tara can lick your cream off, Wendy gets Jax’s cock stiff again because Tara wants Jax to fuck her dark hole Jax wraps up fucking Tara hard finding out she likes BDSM when Jax rocks both their worlds they clean up Jax, Tara, and Wendy talk Jax mentioned he likes rough, hard core, bdsm, and Jax’s is bi only Opie knows letting Tara and Wendy know they will have a great deal of mouthwatering scrumptious sizzling sex Tara and Wendy say we can do tons of sizzling hot sex. Jax, Tara, and Wendy go to the shop to see their parent’s plus Jax goes to work. Donna and Opie start out as friends with the friendship leading to more, Donna lets Opie know how she feels telling Opie to take her for a ride stopping in the groups spot Donna starts kissing Opie running her hands threw his hair finally they sit on the blanket they brought Donna tells Opie she loves him kissing him slowly, Opie starts kissing her neck giving her little love bites gliding his hands across her boobs on the outside of her shirt making Donna kiss him deeply Opie runs his hands under her shirt making her moan he takes her shirt off finding her black lace bra sexy he kisses her cleavage Donna tells Opie let me take my clothes off while you strip to your boxers Donna takes her bra off letting Opie kiss her passionately he palms her boobs rubbing her nipples her licks and kisses down her neck moving down he sucks a nipple she moans rubbing her hands in his hair pulling a little he bites her nipple making her want more Donna tells Opie let me love on you as she kisses him licking down his chest she bites a nipple making him moan finally she runs her hand under his boxers lightly touching his cock feeling it grow Donna is amazed at how big he is Donna pulls Opie’s cock out rubbing him slowly while kissing him Opie runs his hand down rubbing her through her panties moving her panties to the side as they kiss Opie starts fingering her tight pussy while she rubs his cock both moaning Donna tells him faster please as she rubs him faster Opie bites her nipple hard making her cum watching her face he cums after laying there for a little bit they go back to the club so Opie can work. Beth Knowles Tara’s mom, Shar Lerner Donna’s mom, and Cat Case is Wendy’s mom are all old lady’s and best friends with each other along with Otto's wife, Luanne. Those old ladies don’t like Emily because she has tried to sleep with every one of their men until Clay got her pregnant again. I rewrote this chapter working on rewriting the rest


	2. Clay and a Wedding

Chapter 2 Clay and a Wedding

Jax and the gang are now in 11th grade Jax and Opie work at the garage and are prospecting for the club. The girls all have Jobs; Wendy works at a diner, Tara works at the hospital, Donna works at the school. Tig asks Gemma to marry him she says yes. Gem gets married two months later with Shar, Cat, and Beth wearing white shoes, and blue dresses Gem is dressed in a sleek black dress with heels, Jax gives his mom away. Tig takes Gemma to the beach for their honeymoon getting to the room Tig grabs her putting her against the wall he slides his hands down her pants shoving a finger in her feeling how soaked she is Tig pulls his big cock out grabbing her hand he tells her you got me hard on the way here telling her I’m going to make you beg to cum Tig makes her strip telling Gem I want you to strip me as your mouth makes love to me; Gem starts kissing Tig biting his neck she licks and nibbles on his ear Tig tells her teasing him will get her spanked so Gem takes his shirt off running her hands over his chest and abs she starts licking his chest biting his nipples making him moan getting to her knees she unbuckles his pants pulling his cock out Gem slowly licks the head putting his cock in her mouth Gem slowly licks and sucks his cock Tig grabs her head shoving his cock down her throat a few times he pulls her to his feet both are naked Tig makes her sit in a chair until he unpacks all the toys they brought Tig sees Gem rubbing her nipples her eyes are closed when she starts rubbing her pussy Tig stands watching her rubbing his cock he grabs her putting her over his knee he starts slapping her ass he rubs where he hits keeping this up Tig knows Gem loves being spanked hard shoving a finger in her pussy making her moan letting her up Tig pushes her to her knees shoving his big cock down her throat she takes him all, Tig fucks her mouth hard he shoves her face on his cock when he cums making him hard again, Tig sits on the chair by the window making her ride him Tig bites her nipples making her moan he puts her on hands and knees in front of the window knowing people can see this turns Gem on more he shoves into her pussy pulling her hair as she says harder finally screaming out Tig’s name telling him you rocked my world again babe Tig shoves his cock making her deep throat him telling her to swallow it all or no sex later Gem. Tig is napping so Gem goes down to the beach in a towel she laid out on the blanket thinking about the night they had she gets horny playing with her nipples pinching them she moans Tig walks to the beach seeing her naked and pinching her nipples he watches as Gemma runs her hand down her body rubbing her pussy Tig sees Gemma brought her toy’s out with her, Tig takes his shorts off his 11 inches is very hard Tig stands watching her rubbing his cock slowly he moans, Gemma hears him sitting up Gemma takes his cock in her mouth licking some cream off, Tig tells Gemma he is going to lose all his cream if she don’t stop, Gemma tells him put your cream on my nipples and mouth Tig rubs his cock as he watches Gemma shove her 9 inch dildo in and out of her pussy finally he shoves his cock in her mouth Gem has Tig moaning so loud he drew attention to them another couple was watching them they got horny the guy pulls his cock out rubbing it as the woman pinches her nipples having seen them having sex through the window the couple voiced to Tig an Gem if they can join both looking over at this new couple Joy an Sam; Gemma looks them over Joy has blond hair dd breast with really long nipples a shaved pie entrance Gem tells Joy come here Tig knows Gem likes Joy; Tig is chatting up Sam when they hear moaning looking over both guys see Gem biting Joy’s nipples with Sam telling Tig they have a six month old Gem is making Joy cum from that Tig sees Gems fingers start fucking Joy’s pussy while sucking her milky nipples Gem grabs her toy shoving it in Joy telling Joy cum for me babe biting down on a nipple Joy cums hard, Sam is tall Gemma thinks his cock is 10 inches Sam tells Tig he wants to fuck Gem; Tig tells him wrap it as Gem tells Tig shove your cock in Joy’s mouth I want your cream on her face so I can lick it off Sam shoves his cock in her pussy hard, Tig makes Gem get on her knees looking at him he tells Sam she likes it hard and rough loves to get spanked bite and hair pulled Sam fucks her hard while pulling her hair as Tig slaps her ass making her yell oh god yes harder as she cums Tig and Sam cum on Joy’s face and chest Gemma cleans Joy making her moan Gem tells Joy I want to taste you, Tig buries his face in his wife’s pussy making both cry out when they cum Joy, Sam, Tig, an Gem have fun together until Tig an Gem leave. Clay is talking to Emily about a plan to kill Jax, so he never gets the gavel, Clay wants his and Emily's son Bryce to take over they are too busy talking to see that Otto is listening to the conversation and recording it after their talk, Clay looks at Emily who is wearing a short black skin tight skirt and a black belly shirt that has her huge tits spilling out Clay grabs her kissing her saying go to my dorm now Emily knew what wearing an outfit like a crow eater would do, Clay is going to punish her Clay gets to his room making Emily get on her knees telling her suck my cock now shoving his cock in her mouth Clay pushes her head making her deep throat him until he pulls out Cuming on Emily’s face Clay tells her to go home I will be there in a little bit. Clay gets there telling Emily since you want to dress like a crow eater instead of dressing like Gemma and the other old ladies get on your knees and suck my cock again, Emily fuming about the Gemma remark telling Clay she don’t know why she married him Clay slaps her pushing her on her knees shoving his 9 inch cock in her mouth he cums on her face again degrading Emily making her get him hard again he bends her over puts on a condom shoves his cock in her ass fucking her hard pulling her hair they both cum Clay goes back to the shop as Emily cleans up. Emily goes in to labor two days later early the baby not making it Emily blames Clay and the old ladies deciding on getting rid of Gem. Otto saves the tape until Tig and Gemma come home from their honeymoon. Otto keeps an eye on Jax until they get back. Jax has Happy give Tara and Wendy both wearing jeans black tank tops and killer heels get his crow as a tramp stamp; Donna wearing jeans and a red tank top with heels gets Opie's across her shoulder blades. Jax realizes he is in love with both and he needs to talk to them. Jax takes the girls to his room so they can talk when they get in the door Tara an Wendy attack him ripping his clothes off both girls take their clothes off leaving their heels on Wendy sticks her pussy in Jax’s face as Tara shoves her pussy down on his cock, Wendy is biting Tara’s nipples hard making her scream as she creams all over Jax’s cock, Tara returns the Favor on Wendy making her cream on Jax’s face Tara kisses Jax licking his face as Wendy makes Jax cream down her throat.


	3. Summer Vacation

Chapter 3 Summer Vacation (I own The Skulls)  
School’s out for the summer, so Jax, Wendy, Tara, Opie, and Donna decided to go to Belfast, Ireland for summer vacation. Jax decided to visit John and meet his sister Trinity. John is happy to see Jax he is surprised to see Jax is with both women but sees his son loves them both. John can’t believe how beautiful Wendy, Tara, and Donna have become he realizes how the women are very proud of their guys. John asks Jax about Gemma; Jax says she married Tig they are euphoric. Jax tells John; Clay is running guns for Victor Putlova, John is pissed off plus Jax and Opie heard Clay say he was going to start mulling coke for the Galindo Cartel. Jax tells John that’s one of the reasons he’s prospecting because he wants to get the club out of all the illegal shit. Jax enjoys his time spent with his new family. The summer ends way too fast Jax must say goodbye. John, Maureen, and Trinity take them to the airport as they leave John slips something in Jax’s hand and tells him to give it to Tig. Getting on the plane finally taking off Wendy goes to the bathroom Tara tells Jax; Wendy is super horny maybe you can help, Tara tells Jax you know Wendy wants your mouthwatering cock all the time. Jax goes to the bathroom seeing Wendy playing with her pussy and nipples pulling his cock out he rubs it up and down her slit asking Wendy how bad do you want my hard throbbing cock, Wendy shows Jax getting on her knees taking his throbbing cock in her mouth she licks the head before taking Jax’s cock deep throating him, Jax’s shoves his cock down her throat grabbing her hair he finally pulls her up saying whose your master Wendy tells him you are sir, Jax tells her bend over now Wendy bends over Jax slaps her ass shoving his throbbing cock in her pounding her hard pulling her hair Jax says you love playing my slut don’t you? Wendy tells him yes sir pound me harder Jax grabs her hair harder pounding Wendy until she cums tightening around his cock making him cum Jax slaps her ass telling her to get dressed as he puts his cock in his pants. Jax is watching his girls looking over Jax sees Opie looking at him Donna has her head in his lap giving him a blow job with Wendy watching Donna. After a long plane ride, they all make it home with the club there to meet them. Jax, Gem, the girls, Opie, and Tig head to Gemma’s where Jax gives Tig the envelope John gave him. Tig reads it then lets Jax read it. Tig tells Jax this must stay a secret between all of us here at the table. Gem ask what it says Jax tells her Clay told John if he didn’t leave he would have The Skulls rape, torture, and kill you. Gemma tells Tig she still loves him, but she wants them to hurt Clay. Jax, Opie, and Tig tell her to wait for a little while let Jax become a member first. Gemma, Tara, Wendy an Donna Help Gem with dinner waiting on the rest of the crew coming in the door they all sit down and eat, talk enjoy the peace for now. Ima shows up in a skirt where you can see her nasty skanky pussy, in a top that looks like a Band-Aid, Bambi shows up in daisy dukes and a bikini top, Emily is wearing shorts and a crop top trying to show Clay how much better she is then Gemma knowing Clay still loves Gem only making her his old lady because she got pregnant again Clay wouldn't with Ima and Brice. Dressing that way only makes him think of her as a sex object instead of an old lady the rest of the ladies are wearing tight jeans with form fitting tank tops and killer heels. Clay is upset watching Tig an Gem flirting Gem has her hand under the table rubbing Tig’s cock, Clay gets furious after Tig tells Gem he forgot something in their room Gem says excuse me leaving to find Tig Clay hears Tig tell Gem get on your knees and suck my cock, Gem says yes sir; Tig fucks her face hard telling her loudly bend over Tig wraps his cock telling Gem loudly I want your ass now Gem says yes sir pound me hard Tig fucks her ass pulling her hair Tig says harder Gem say yes sir pounding Gem Tig cums telling Gem you have to wait put this skirt on with no panties. Tig seen how Clay was watching Gem making sure Clay knows who Gem belongs to sitting back at the table both are in a loving mood pissing Clay off he makes a brisk exit with Emily. Ima tries seducing Jax on his way to the bathroom not realizing Wendy is close by. Wendy hearing Gem and Tig left the table after texting Jax she wanted his mouth watering huge 11-inch cock, Tara wants to watch, Wendy an Jax meet in the bathroom Wendy and Tara walk in seeing Jax playing with his cock, Wendy tells Jax I need to taste you! getting on her knees Jax lets her put his cock in her mouth as she goes deeper Jax starts fucking her face harder moaning neither realize Ima is listening. Wendy tells Jax make Tara get on her knees Tara puts his cock in her mouth as Wendy watches Jax tells her I’m going to cream on both of you. Jax watches them lick each other biting making each other moan gets Jax hard again Jax bend Wendy over pounding her knowing Tara wants Wendy’s to eat her pussy Jax tells Wendy eat Tara’s pussy now Wendy licks Tara’s pussy shoving a finger in her ass making Tara cum Jax pulls Wendy’s hair biting her neck Wendy explodes as Jax creams to. Jax makes them both clean up get dressed going back out they see Ima by the bathroom knowing she listened to them Ima tells Wendy and Tara she will have Jax; Wendy replied good luck with that one. Gem light hearted replied do you feel better now is my bathroom still standing.


	4. Suprises

>A couple of months later everyone is back to school and work, Wendy tells Tara and Jax she is pregnant, both are surprised but excited for this new journey in their lives Tara tells Jax and Wendy one of them was bound to get pregnant with as much mouthwatering amazing sex we have. Tara figured Wendy got pregnant at Gemma’s dinner that night or on the plane ride home. Jax, Wendy, and Tara look for a house the ladies want a big house to have more children plus more space for the club members. Wendy and Tara find the perfect home 7 bedrooms 4 bathrooms full attic and basement Tara loves the huge kitchen, Jax realizes he is going to have to work overtime just as he’s about to tell the ladies this his mom, Cat, and Beth say they will help pay for it. Shar and Mary tell Donna and Opie they bought the house next door for an early graduation present its 6 bedrooms 3 bathrooms full basement and attic big kitchen both homes Jax and Opie make sure have safe rooms. Jax and the Guys get everything ready for both houses between working and school Jax also puts time in with Wendy being pregnant makes her extra horny never getting enough calling Jax to the restaurant when she’s closing by herself Wendy wants Jax to be dominate all the time Wendy loves Jax making her get on her knees to suck his tasty cock until he creams on her or down her throat or Jax setting her on a table eating her pussy till she loses it. Donna, Wendy, and Tara are working buying stuff for the house and school. The crew all take classes to graduate three months early when Wendy is six months along Jax’s comes home from work every day to see Tara eating Wendy’s pussy sometimes Wendy is riding a dildo Wendy can’t get enough. The club with Clay at the head of the table patch Opie and Jax in along with Brice, Clay’s son with Emily Duncan. The ladies are proud of their guys and tell them how good they look in their cuts. Ima an Bambi decide to mess with Tara an Donna going over to Jax an Opie trying to kiss them grabbing their cocks Tara loses her temper when Ima gets on her knees trying to unbuckle Jax’s pants grabbing Ima; Tara breaks her nose and smashes her hand, Bambi tried to get involved but Donna knocked her down braking a couple ribs. Wendy starts kissing Tara running her hands through her hair telling Jax in front of everyone I want your big hard cock, Jax takes them to his room after hearing Donna say that’s hot telling Opie I want your fat juicy cock going to their room. Wendy being pregnant she can’t wait telling Tara I need to taste you now telling Jax put your big juicy cock in my moist pussy now Wendy has Tara moaning. Wendy grabs a toy to fuck Tara’s dark hole as she eats Tara’s pussy making her scream as she creams on Wendy’s face. Tara bites Wendy’s nipples making her and Jax both cream together. Word from author If you can come up with more names just let me know


	5. Accidents

Chapter 5 Accidents (I own Doug)  
Wendy is six months pregnant she has an appointment to check on the baby, Tara is already at the hospital, Jax is supposed to meet her there. Gemma takes Wendy in for her checkup as they are waiting for Jax they hear a lot of activity in the hall Gemma looks out and sees her worst nightmare, Jax laying on a stretcher bleeding and not responding, she rushes to tell Tara and Wendy. Wendy doubles over at the sight of Jax like that she collapses in Tara’s arms as she goes into labor. Tara gets Wendy to labor and delivery. Gemma is with Jax as the club shows up. Dr. Nameed tells Tara they must do a C-section on Wendy, the baby is in distress and Wendy is losing a lot of blood, at the same time Jax is fighting for his life. Wendy’s C-section goes as planned Abel is ten weeks early and has heart problems. Wendy is awake long enough to hold Abel for a minute telling Tara he’s beautiful. Tara can’t get her to focus she yells for the doctor. Wendy starts bleeding as they are trying to stop the bleeding Wendy bleeds out before they can get more blood, but it’s too late they can’t save her at the same time they finally get Jax’s heart started again, but he’s in a coma. Jax wakes up two days later to be told Wendy died, and the baby is tiny but alive, and they fixed his heart. Jax breaks down in Tara’s arms she takes him to see Abel; Jax tells her he’s perfect. Otto goes to Tig to tell him; Clay told Doug the prospect to mess with Jax’s breaks on his bike Jax overhears this conversation and loses it. Tig tells Jax to calm down they bury Wendy tomorrow, and everyone will be there. Clay will mess up soon and when he does me and you both will handle him along with your dad.


	6. Funeral and ATF

Chapter 6 Funeral, ATF,  
Two days later Jax and Tara bury Wendy; all Samcro is there. Jax and Tara are both lost clinging to each other. John and Maureen arrive with Trinity, Jax takes them to see Abel telling John what’s going on with the club letting John know Doug the prospect is missing. Jax and John go back to the club 45 minutes after getting there ATF shows up to arrest the club on drug charges. John gets his lawyer Lowen for all the guys. The guys get out two weeks later except Clay who got into a fight with a couple of Nords making Clay stay longer. John decides to move back to Charming with his family to be there for Jax and Tara plus the rest of Wendy’s family. The club calls for a vote for President they vote John in telling him they read the letter. Emily is upset she is no longer queen of Samcro Maureen is, Emily decides to come between John and Maureen having fucked john before he met Gemma knowing he’s packing a lot of heat in those jeans. John asks everyone if they think there should be a change in officers they decide to put Tig as VP, Otto as SAA, and Bobby stays as treasurer. John tries to find a creative way to get Samcro out of guns and drugs he tackles the drugs first while getting his family settled. Gemma is joyful for John and Maureen. Gemma appreciates Maureen for helping John expressing to Maureen she cares for John but loves Tig. Maureen has a deep love for the club all the Old ladies get along with her and respect her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Jax and Talks  
Jax goes to John and Tig to ask their opinion on him and Tara getting married John tells Tig you watched them grow up what is your opinion Tig tells Jax I’m not your dad watching you grow up to be the man you are makes me proud I believe marrying Tara will help you both heal from Wendy. Jax goes to Tim expressing his desire to marry Tara; Tim tells Jax I know you love my daughter watching the love you three had since high school yes, I give you my permission to ask her. Jax’s next stop is Wendy’s dad Dom to let him know he is planning to ask Tara to marry him letting Dom know he was planning to ask Tara an Wendy even with only one legally aloud to be Dom tells Jax to stop feeling guilty they will get the person responsible in the end. Jax tells Dom they will do something special for Wendy in the Wedding maybe Tara will let you and Tim walk her down the aisle. Jax decides to go home hoping Tara is home walking in the door Jax hears Tara moaning looking at the camera in the kitchen he sees Tara forgot to turn it on when home alone turning the camera for the house on Jax sees Tara pinching her nipples watching Tara grabs the nipple clamps moaning as she tightens them Tara grabs the big black 13 inch dildo lubing it Tara rubs it up and down her pussy Jax takes his clothes off standing in the kitchen nude he starts stroking his big cock watching Tara push the black dildo in and out of her hole she gets faster Jax’s stroking faster Tara happens to look up seeing him in the kitchen stroking his cock watching her taking her black cock out she grabs one that’s about 9 inches she wraps it then lubes it while lubing her ass she shoves it in her ass making her squeal with delight Jax looks up seeing her fuck her ass he stops stroking his cock so he don’t cream. Jax walks to the bedroom seeing Tara so aroused Tara tells Jax I was a bad girl spank me Jax loves when Tara wants to play like this. Jax takes the nipple clamps off kissing her Jax rubs her nipples until stiff he bites them hard making her moan yes please Jax bends her over shoving his cock deep in her pulling her hair spanking her ass they both cum getting a shower they curl up going to sleep


	8. Old Ladies

Chapter 8 Old Ladies ( I own Willow, Rita, and Hannah)  
Maureen and Gemma sit down with all the Old Ladies including Rita Telford, Willow Lowman, and Hannah Ortiz to let them know what is going to happen with the clubhouse. Maureen tells them the clubhouse is getting rebuilt, the guys are getting out of all the illegal shit and will be buying businesses. Gemma tells them the crow eaters will continue to clean the clubhouse and be there for the guys, Maureen says to Emily you will oversee the crow eaters. Maureen says to everyone Gemma is in charge along with me, but every one of the Old Ladies has a say in how the clubhouse is run. Emily tells Maureen she is in charge Clay is still President, Maureen slaps her telling her to shut the hell up, or she will be treated like an crow eater. Maureen tells the ladies and eaters, Tara and Donna, are to be treated the same as them. Emily doesn't like Tara or Donna because she wanted Jax or Opie to be with her and Clay’s daughter Ima. Emily isn’t going to treat them with respect, Emily decides to have all the eaters and Ima come on to Jax and Opie to break up the couples Emily decides to talk to Ima and set her plan in motion.


	9. Ring Shopping , Ima

Chapter 9 Ring Shopping, Ima  
Jax goes with Opie to pick out Tara’s ring, Jax picks out a one ct Rose Gold wedding set along with his band, Opie decides to buy Donna a set of marriage rings hoping the girls will want a double wedding. Opie and Jax decide to ask the ladies to marry them tonight at their favorite spot, Opie buys Donna a half ct in two tone gold along with his band. Jax and Opie set up a romantic meal at their place telling the ladies to meet Jax and Opie there. Jax and Op go back to work at the garage the guys decide they need a break going into the bar for a drink when Ima and her porn friend Bambi come on to them. Tara and Donna show up along with Maureen, Gem, Shar, and Beth are watching to see what happens, Jax and Opie tell them no twice then Ima grabs Jax’s cock, and Bambi tries to kiss Opie. Tara snaps first then Donna both porn stars are left with shattered faces, Emily grabs Tara and slaps her for breaking her daughter's nose, seeing red Beth beats Emily for touching her daughter. Gem and Maureen kick Ima, Emily, and Bambi off the lot telling her if they come back she will be a crow eater because they know she is using the prison clause. Jax is so turned on by Tara fighting he grabs her takes her back to their room Jax and Tara barely get into their room before ripping each others clothes off, Jax starts kissing Tara as Tara pushes him against the wall drops to her knees taking his cock in her mouth she licks his cock until he starts moaning Tara starts slamming his cock in and out of her mouth with Jax’s help until Jax cums. Jax lays Tara on the bed kissing her, sucking and biteing her nipples and tits Tara is moaning his name as he moves down and licks her thighs then slowly runs his tongue over her pussy he sticks a finger in her and slowly moves it in and out until she tells him more Jax sticks two fingers in her fingering her faster as he eats her pussy until she cums all over his face. Tara sees Jax is hard again she kisses him slowly pushing him on the bed she slids down on his cock riding him slowly as he starts sucking on her tits and neck Tara knows she is going to cum again soon so she rides him harder until she cums. Tara tells him to follow her, Tara takes him into the shower suprising him with a dildo on the shower wall she gets on her knees in the shower taking his cock in her mouth then she grabs some lube and fingers his ass making him beg for more Tara backs him to where the dildo goes into his ass as Jax moans, she gets on her knees sucking his cock as Jax slams his ass on the dildo until he cums. Jax and Tara shower get dressed and go back out to the clubhouse.


	10. Chapter 10 Engagements and Abel

Chapter 10 Engagements and Abel  
Jax and Opie take the girls to their favorite spot, John and Tig are the servers when Tig serves dessert Jax and Opie get down on one knee asking the ladies to marry them both say yes Tig and John leave the couples alone Jax sees Opie is already making out with Donna; Jax tells Tara look at those two as Opie is sucking Donna’s tits Donna is sitting on Opie’s lap moaning his name, Tara tells Jax watching them is making her horny she reaches down to rub his cock and feels how hard he is, Jax takes her to their tree Tara tells him she wants his cock in her mouth no Tara takes his cock out and starts deep throating him Tara hears Donna telling Op to fuck her harder she lifts her skirt Jax sees Tara isnt wearing panties Tara starts fingering herself while sucking Jax’s cock Jax tells her he is going to cum she says on my tits Tara takes him out rubbing his cock until Jax’s cum on her tits Tara is still fingering herself she tells Jax fuck me now doggy style Tara finally cums seeing Jax is still hard Tara tells him to follow her as she goes to talk to Opie and Donna she ask Donna if she wants to have a foursome Donna and Opie agree saying we can do this but not all the time Donna has been wondering for years what Tara taste like they start kissing as the guys are jerking off Tara tells Donna that Jax’s sperm is on her tits as Donna licks her clean Tara is moaning Jax goes to Opie telling him he wants to taste him Jax gets on his knees slowly sucking Opie’s cock Tara and Donna come over Donna starts licking Tara’s pussy as Tara starts licking Jax’s balls and fingering his ass Jax gets on his knees with Tara still sucking his cock as Opie shoves his big cock in Jax’s ass Jax tells him fuck me hard Opie slams in and out of Jax’s ass hard Opie and Jax both cum at the same time, Tara moves into a sixty nine with Donna as they eat each others pussy cumming. Everyone goes back to the clubhouse to celebrate and have fun Jax lets Tara know they will be staying at the clubhouse Tara agrees. The next day Jax and Tara go home before they go to visit Abel in the hospital, Jax says to Tara do you still want to be a doctor Tara tells him yes but I will be going to stockton instead so I can be around you and Abel; Tara tells Jax she is almost done with nursing school she can work at St Thomas and go to school besides they have daycare for Abel. Jax says lets go visit our son she agrees with him Jax and Tara are excited they can hold him today, Tara cries because she can see Wendy in Abel even though Abel looks mostly like Jax, while holding him Dr. Nameed comes in telling the couple Abel can go in two weeks if he keeps up the good health. Tara and Jax leave to go tell the club the good news letting Gemma and Beth plan the homecoming.


	11. Chapter 11 Wedding Talk and Clay

Chapter 11 Wedding Talk and Clay  
The next day Donna are talking to Gem, Beth, Shar, and Cat about the wedding Tara asks Donna what she thinks of a double wedding, Donna agrees along with the ladies. Donna calls Opie’s phone and tells him and Jax to come in the clubhouse, when Jax and Opie finally get to the clubhouse Tara and Donna tell the guys they want a double wedding, Jax and Op agree with the ladies, Tara tells them June 19th for the wedding date that gives the couples four months to pick dresses send invites and pick the cake and stuff. Clay is getting out of jail soon John says the club must vote on if he can come back, meet mayhem, or lose his ink, the club decides to make him step down, hold no officer position for the next 10 years. Clay comes home a couple days later goes to the club after being in prison for 3 months Clay just wants to run his club again, Samcro throws a party for Clay welcoming him home. Clay decides to tackle officer positions later, Clay decides to look for Emily he can’t find her so he asks his son Brice, he tells his dad in the apartment Clay walks in to see Emily on her knees sucking Bobby’s cock; Clay decides to wait till later when they are alone to talk to Emily. Clay decides to go party and maybe hook up with a croweater for the night he finds Bonnie the chick that loves his cock they go outside where she pushes him against the wall getting on her knees taking his cock in her mouth she sucks him dry telling him to follow her to her apartment where he pushes her against the wall and fucks her until she tells him to fuck her doggy style with her hands tied behind her back they finally go to sleep for a couple hours until Bonnie wakes Clay up rubbing her ass against Clay’s cock Clay knows what she wants so he shoves his hard cock in her ass and fucks her while playing with her pussy they both cum and go back to sleep Clay’s alarm wakes him up he gets in the shower as he’s showering Bonnie gets in and gives him a blowjob before he leaves.


	12. Clay

Chapter 12 Clay  
The next day Clay walks into the club calls a meeting, everyone shows up Clay goes to sit in the Presidents chair but John tells him no, the club decided to get out of drugs, the club is almost out of the gun business that’s why he is no longer president anymore plus he isn’t allowed to hold officer position for 10 years. Clay asks the club why Emily was treated bad John tells Jax to bring in Maureen, Gem, Tara, and Donna the ladies tell Clay that Emily didn’t want to follow the Old lady rules on who was in charge. Clay wants to know why Ima his daughter was kicked off the lot, John tells Clay; Ima was hitting on Jax and Opie so Tara broke her nose, Tara tells Clay she can come back but make no mistake she touches Jax again I will break more than her nose Donna agrees with Tara.


	13. Preparing

Chapter 13 Preparing   
The next week Tara and Jax are busy, Tara with college and work Jax with working and the club plus they are both getting everything ready for Abel coming home, Tara also should go with Donna to pick out her dress looking for white and Royal Blue. Gemma is busy doing for Abel and the wedding, around the middle of the week Jax and Tara set up Abels room putting away clothes knowing Abel will have many more after the homecoming party. Jax decides to take Tara to lunch since they have been too busy to eat all day, Jax talks to her about having the wedding moved to the Wahewa because the Kings are going to be there Tara says that’s ok does Donna know Jax says yes Opie is telling her. Jax tells Tara everything going on with the club Jax says let’s go see little man Tara agrees they visit Abel for a while then go home to get ready for Friday night at the clubhouse Jax goes to get a shower Tara gets in kissing Jax slowly telling Jax what she wants Jax is more than happy to give her what she wants Jax slowly kisses her licking her ear as she rubs his nipples Jax finally starts licking and biting her nipples hearing Tara moan drives Jax crazy as he slowly licks down to her pussy licking and blowing on it Jax sticks a finger in then 2 as she rides his fingers while he licks her Tara cums. Jax stands up putting her against the shower wall Jax slowly sticks his cock in Tara, with her telling him harder and faster please, Jax starts pounding her pussy hard hearing her yelling his name Tara cums again knowing Jax can go a lot longer Tara gets on her knees sucking Jax’s cock and rubbing his balls Jax finally cums as Tara swallows it all. Jax and Tara finally getting out of the shower they end up on the bed with Jax sucking on her tits making her horny all over again Tara bends over letting Jax fuck her pussy hard she knows Jax cums faster that way, by the time they make it to the club Gem tells them they are a couple hours late Jax and Tara laugh go get a drink and mingle.


	14. Chapter 14 Abels Homecoming

Chapter 14 Abel’s Homecoming  
Abel comes home a week later everyone from Samcro is there along with Clay and Emily, bringing Ima and Brice with them wanting to piss off Tara but, Tara ignores both enjoying her time with Abel and Jax. Clay and Emily realize Tara and Jax are ignoring them Clay tells Ima to go make out with someone, Ima grabs Kozik starts kissing him Ima doesn’t see Tara or Jax around she grabs Kozik’s hand, taking him to the bathroom Ima starts kissing Kozik she takes her shirt off letting Koz suck her tits in Jax’s house. Ima is on her knees giving Kozik a blowjob he is grabbing her head slamming his cock in her mouth, when Tara walks past to put the baby in his crib she yells for Jax telling both to get the hell out of her house, Ima tells Tara she isn’t leaving Jax tells Kozik to leave as he grabs Abel from Tara who punches Ima making her leave, Clay is pissed they made his daughter leave so he decides he needs a new plan meanwhile Ima is making her own plans.


	15. Chapter 15 Lies

Chapter 15 Lies  
Ima and Bambi come up with a plan to pay Tara back, Ima is going to make it look like Jax had sex with both her and Bambi, Ima waits until Tara is coming in the club to see Jax after Tara gets off work. Jax goes to get a shower hoping Tara will join him not hearing his door open because, of the music and shower Ima and Babi wait until Clay calls telling them Tara just pulled in they undress get in Jax’s bed making out to make Tara think Jax had sex with them, Jax gets out of the shower opening his bathroom door just as Tara walks in. Jax is pissed because he knows what this looks like in Tara’s eyes, Tara slaps him throws her ring, going after Ima first Bambi was smart and ran, Gemma comes in to see what is going on slapping Jax. Tara leaves, Jax gets dressed going after her, Jax finds Tara telling her he didn’t do anything with them Tara don’t want to hear it making him sleep at the clubhouse.


	16. Jax

Chapter 16 Jax  
Jax is still at the clubhouse two weeks later he is crushed Tara doesn’t believe him even Gemma doesn’t believe him, Jax has now lost the two things in life besides Abel that mean everything to him Wendy now Tara; Opie sees Jax is telling the truth along with Tim nobody else wants to see it or listen to Jax. Tim and Opie tell Tara; Jax isn’t sleeping just drinking and getting high passing out every night at the bar telling her the only thing keeping Jax going is Abel. Tara tells Tim and Opie she walked in on them, Opie tells her Jax wasn’t in bed with them Tara doesn’t want to hear it. Tara goes to work, school and takes care of Abel; Gemma and Jax have Abel when she doesn’t, Emily is still pushing Ima to snag Jax, but Jax’s hates Ima for what she did to Tara. Maureen bans Ima and Bambi from the lot when Jax being drunk told them to get away from him for the third day.


	17. Ima

Chapter 17 Ima (I own Clint)  
A couple months later after hearing from Opie Jax isn’t having sex with anyone she decides to talk to Jax about all of this but when she is at work Ima walks in with Bambi wanting a pregnancy test telling Tara its Jax’s baby the test comes back positive only Ima knows the baby belongs to Kozik, Tara gets of work goes to the clubhouse tells Jax she hopes he’s happy with Ima since he got her knocked up they are over for good she will only talk to him when it has to do with Abel. Jax tells her to he never had sex with either so Ima isn’t knocked up by him, Tara still don’t believe him, Tara leaves telling Jax she hopes he loses everything because she loved him. Jax finds out a couple days later Tara is going to dinner with a doctor named Clint his mother still not believing him, not telling him it was business.


	18. Chapter 18 Jax

Chapter 18 Jax  
The next day the guys go on a run to let other charters know they are not selling drugs and are trying to get out of guns buying legal business’s. Club business is over everyone party’s except Jax who grabs a bottle and heads outside pushing the sweet butts away. The next morning, they all head home getting home about midnight everyone going home or to their dorms, Jax stays up drinking some he decides to go for a ride to clear his head and make some decisions about his life, Clay sees Jax leave waits about five minutes following him in a truck, Clay shots Jax in the back knowing his helmet would protect him, then he shoots out the tire making Jax flip his bike Clay takes off. Opie decides to head home missing Donna, on the way he sees a flipped bike realizing its Jax’s bike he runs to his best friend trying to wake him up pulling his hands away he sees blood Opie calls 911, they get there pull his cut off seeing a bullet hole in his chest. Opie calls the club telling everyone to meet him at ST. Thomas he calls Donna to, Tara is at work when she is called in to the OR for a surgery seeing its Jax she makes herself stay calm she helps get the bullet out and close him up knowing it’s a waiting game now she goes out to tell the club.


	19. Chapter 19 Tara, Club, Ima

Chapter 19 Tara, Club, Ima,   
The whole club is at the hospital Gemma is blaming herself for how mad at Jax she was, only leaving when John is there, Tara is blaming herself because she told Jax she hoped he lost everything Tara goes to his side saying to him if you can hear me I love you Jax wake up are son needs you. Tara leaves going home to spend time with Abel before going back, Ima shows up in a pair of booty shorts and a barely there top right before Tara shows up Tara stands at the door listening to Ima tell Jax her and Bambi’s plan worked making Tara believe you had sex with us oh and by the way I was knocked up by Kozik, making Tara think it was yours. Ima tells him she got rid of it because she only wants his babies and he will be with her now because if not she will have her dad shoot him again. Tara goes to John telling him she needs to talk to him, John tells the others he will be right back Tara tells John everything she heard John tells Tara to say they needed blood for Jax. John and Tara go back to the club members that are waiting, to tell everyone Jax needed blood so he’s going to give some John tells Clay, Brice and Kozik to go back to the club saying Tig will be right behind, to talk about some business when John is sure their gone he tells the club what Tara heard. John tells Tig when you go back just tell them we are going to look for the guy who shot Jax. Tara says to Gemma can you get Ima and Bambi to the clubhouse for me Gem says sure I will tell her I want to talk to them about the baby and Jax. Tara sees Ima leaving Jax’s room waiting until she leaves as Happy watches Jax’s room, Tara goes in sitting by Jax’s side telling him she’s sorry she didn’t believe him telling Jax I will make this right please wake up baby I will never doubt you again me and Abel need you.


	20. Chapter 20  SmackDown Old Ladies vs Porn Stars

Chapter 20 Smack Down Old Ladies vs Pornstars  
The next day Gemma goes to Cara Cara to tell Ima and Bambi to come to the club later she wants to talk to them, Gemma tells Ima we can talk about the baby and Jax. Tara takes some time from her classes to stay by Jax; John has Happy stay with Jax to make sure Clay doesn’t hurt him again, Tara calls Donna to let her know the plan Donna is happy to go with Tara six finally comes, Tara gets off work goes to see Jax for a half hour then picks up Donna. The ladies drive to the clubhouse where Bambi and Ima are waiting to talk to Gemma; Ima says to Tara what are you doing here you’re not Jax’s Old Lady or any ones Tara reminds her who her parents are and she was raised in the club, she will always be welcome there plus she is there to talk to Gemma about her son Abel; Ima tells her when mine and Jax’s son is born I will make sure Jax forgets his bastard son, that’s not even yours he was born by another biker whore that died. Jax just feels sorry for you that’s why he kept you around I have been keeping his bed warm at night and satisfying his every need not you. Tara grabs Ima by the throat telling Ima she heard everything that Ima said to Jax in the hospital when Bambi tries to help Ima; Donna takes care of her by the time they are done Gemma tells Chibs to drop them off at the hospital she will call Emily and Clay.

just a note to say I'm editing my stories because I'm not happy but I will add more chapters after I edit thanks to all who read this


	21. Chapter 21 Truth's

Chapter 21 Truth’s  
Jax finally wakes up a week later with Tara by his side, Jax tells Tara he never had sex with Ima or Bambi, Tara tells Jax she knows he was telling the truth because Ima came to visit you as soon as she found out I overheard Ima tell you Ima and Bambi’s plan was working making me think you got Ima pregnant when the baby belonged to Kozik, but I already took care of it. Ima told you she only wanted your child when Ima and Bambi were confronted at the shop Ima told me to leave because I wasn’t an old lady or even a mother because Wendy was the junky whore who had Abel. Jax tells Tara she didn’t believe him about the whole thing Jax told Tara they should work on their relationship before they get engaged or married again Jax tells Tara he will be staying with his mom until they can work thru their issues Jax tells Tara she is Abel’s mom, so they can split the time Jax tells her we will work thru this because we love each other.


End file.
